One shots
by XxKalypsoxX
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for as many pairings as possible. I'm not going to write multiple one-shots on a single pairing though. This is also only for requested one-shots. :) The latest one is dedicated to prettyflower34! (GraLu sibling one shot)
1. Rogue x Yukino

**Hi this is Kali-chan again, just so you know, this is where I'm going to be posting the one-shots people ask for okay? The first one is a Rogue x Yukino (RoKino) dedicated to I-love-scorpion. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared on in horror as I watched Kagura slice down Ophiuchus, Yukino's most powerful spirit. As the black fog disappeared, Kagura advanced on Yukino, I clenched the railings tightly, wondering how could Yukino be as foolish as to bet her life. Kagura knocked Yukino over, who stared on in shock.

I heard the judge counting down before declaring Kagura's victory. I felt Sting lazily putting his hand on my shoulder, an amused smile upon his face. I angrily knocked his hand off, while throwing a punch which hit him straight on, sending him flying into one of the walls.

I saw the tears Yukino hid and wanted more than anything to jump down and pull her out of there, but I couldn't. I overrated myself, I wasn't strong enough to run away with Yukino. I saw Kagura staring at Yukino, before saying that she wouldn't take her life. I couldn't watch the unfolding disaster anymore, I stared at my hands in shame before spinning on my heels and leaving the viewing area.

I walked on for what seemed like ages, taking countless turns before I was out of the arena. I broke into a run and headed for the outlying forest. I don't know how much time passed before I finally arrived. I slumped against a tree, running a hand through my hair as tears freely flowed down my ashen face.

Yukino... The girl I had grown to love, was going to leave. I thought I had learnt it was better not to love, to not feel, I was right all along, more so after fate had taken Skiadrum. I wished that, I could have at least one day of happiness with her before forgetting. My eyes flickered up to the sky and saw the early stars twinkling merrily. Yukino would have loved them.

"You're being an idiot Rogue, it's not like she is dead! Stop speaking in past tense! She is every bit alive as you! There is still hope." I muttered to myself. I saw a shooting star miraculously shoot across the sky and fell asleep.

_"Rogue come and catch me!" I heard Yukino's playful call. She wore a spring dress, the hem of it had been decorated with colourful dandelions. It fluttered like a flag in the hair had grown longer at least shoulder length, replacing her signature rose flower was an everlasting sunflower. Her face was relaxed but more happy than I have ever seen her. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with laughter, a cheesy smile gracing her face, her cheeks flushed pink from excitement. "Well slow poke, you coming?"_

_My face couldn't help but break into a large grin as I chased after her, when I was close enough I pounced on her. This action surprised her, using this to my advantage, I tickled her and watched her laugh and struggle. I eventually flopped down next to her caressing her cheek, leaning in-_

"Rogue wake up!" Sting's annoying voice came from beside me. "We need to meet up with master, or did you forget already, Emo boy?"

I stood up by myself and ignored him. Brushing past him, I picked up Frosch and headed to the guild. Sting dumbly lumbered behind me like an idiot. The streets had been illuminated by multi-coloured lights that hung around in the air, probably attached by some silver strings. Everybody seemed to be celebrating, it was kind of annoying, especially when you were trying to sleep. Weaving my way through the wide, cobblestone streets I ended up in front of the Saber Tooth inn.

Sting arrived a few seconds later, panting just slightly. He brought back his foot and kicked the doors as hard as he could. Naturally, they came flying off the hinges. We orderly lined up, I awaited master's sentence to Sting and Yukino in dread.

The master sat there, eating grapes. He suddenly spoke in his booing voice, I nearly flinched. "So pitiful... I can't even bother with tears. YOU TRASH!" he took a breath and continued his speech. "Think carefully about why we're at the top of the magic guilds. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them simply trample over them. What we're looking at is something greater. TO MAKE SKIES ROAR, TO MAKE THE EARTH BOIL, TO MAKE THE SEAS SILENT! THAT IS SABER TOOTH! Sting!"

I tried to breathe steadily, but I couldn't, I was petrified. Luckily I had it in me to sneak Frosch away. I watched my companion step forward, head bowed in respect.

"Yes?" he asked, bravely.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance, don't make such a pathetic scene a second time." the master spoke, threat hidden evidently in his voice.

"Thank you, I'll definitely meet your expectations." Sting spoke gratefully.

"Yukino." master spoke quietly, this was very dangerous.

"Yes." was Yukino's whisper of a reply.

"There are no excuses left for you. You know this right," master spoke to her in a low voice.

"Yes... I lost to someone from another guild... I've stained the name of Saber Tooth." her voice was steady to other ears, but I could hear that she was on the verge on tears.

"THAT'S NOT IT! YOU WAGERED YOUR 'LIFE' AND LOST, NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE PITIED BY THE ENEMY! WE'RE SABER TOOTH!" he flung grapes at Yukino's head, and she made no move to dodge.

"Yes... I will gladly accept any punishment." she murmured softly.

"Strip off your close." the master said vindictively.

She first took off her cloak, I couldn't stand this anymore. "Don't Yukino. I quit Saber Tooth."

I stared at the shocked faces around me, staring at me in awe, pity fear. I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around Yukino, pulling her into a warm hug. Luckily, she hadn't fully stripped and was only missing her cloak.

"Tch, TRASH. Leave my sight and never let me see you again! If a member of Saber Tooth sees you they have full right to do whatever they want to you." he yelled at me.

"Yukino, remove your guild mark and leave with me, if you don't have the mark of Saber Tooth, you don't have to face his punishment." I cupped her cheek in my hands, staring into her eyes.

She took my other hand and somehow managed to smile. "Let's go. Thank you."

We ran out of the inn, hand in hand, for the first time in ages, I managed to smile. I removed my guild mark as did she. "Come on Yukino, I know a place you would like." We walked in a nice silence as I brought her to the forest where I had cried under the stars.

As we arrived I lightly tapped her chin in a signal to look up. "It's beautiful." she gasped. She looked at me with a sweet smile upon her face.

I instinctively leaned forwards and kissed her full on the lips as fireworks shot up into the night sky.

* * *

**So... Yeah, here it is. :). I just want you to know that this is a secondary story. It's chapters depend on requests, and I will only do one of each pairing unless I ask you for ideas personally (no offence) like for first favourite and follow... If you don't understand then just PM me!**

**Bye~ Kali-chan.**


	2. Gray x Lucy (siblings)

** Hi, hope you enjoy this GraLu sibling one shot! The next one is a BixLu one-shot, also this is in Lucy's POV.**

* * *

**One shot #2 《****Siblings》**

"I'm sorry Lucy... It won't work out." my boyfriend said. "You're some mage and, I just don't want that in my life, I just want to be normal."

I felt my heart shatter in to a million pieces, what happened between us? All the smiles and kisses, everything we shared together, all the things we had in common, just gone because of what I am? Who I always was?

"I thought I loved you... I thought you loved me..." I told him, holding back my tears, taking a a step forward.

"Don't you know? I can't love you, I don't want to love you but I do... And I regret it." Ferz said sadly, while cupping my cheek, "so goodbye." He turned on his heel and went away, not bothering to look back.

"Ferz... Come back, come back... Come back to me." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

I fell to my knees and sobbed, I felt all my walls break down as I was left alone, again. My body was racked with sobs, I rocked myself forwards and backwards. I wasn't aware of the footsteps that came towards me.

I felt myself being kicked in the stomach. I cried out in pain and surprise. My hand reached for my keys, only to find that he had gotten there first. I felt another hand punch my stomach, forcing blood out of my mouth. He then slashed off a part of my tongue and ear with a knife. My assaulter threw me against a wall, I felt my whole body crumple. He picked me up and bashed my head against the wall, over and over again. I finally managed to get a glimpse of his face, it seemed sort of familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Someone... Help." I prayed, as I was battered.

"Oi! Get your hands off my sister!" yelled a voice, I couldn't hear it clearly. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

My attacker fell to the floor with a thud I ran to my saviour as fast as I could, even with my injuries. I tripped over something and fell forwards, only to be caught by a pair of strong, muscular arms. I wanted to say something but my tongue felt like lead.

"Lucy? Hey, Lucy?" Gray asked I felt him shaking me but I couldn't respond. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried piggy-back style. "Come on Lucy... Keep it together."

I wanted to say that I was okay, that he didn't need to worry but I didn't have the strength to, not after everything today. I felt blood seeping from my wounds, maybe I would die... A black veil descended over my mind and I was knocked out.

"Poor Lu-chan." I heard Levy mutter, wait Levy, everything fell into place, she was the missing puzzle piece. Why would she be sad? Then man who attacked me... The one who maimed me and ruined my looks. Levy, jealous of me winning the author competition had sent someone after me... No wonder why the man seemed familiar, I had seen him with Levy before, talking in hushed voices.

Levy suddenly reached out and grasped my hand, I wanted desperately to pull it away and scream for help. She leaned down towards me and kissed my head. Then whispered in my ear, "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone that I sent the man after you, than you're dead, and Natsu... Will be mine."

"Oi! Levy? Are you threatening Luce?" Natsu yelled, "Lucy only won a competition for authors and now you're this jealous? I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU SAID! HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE...THIS?"

I flinched at the noise not wanting to witness the unfolding drama. "Natsu... Stay calm for at least one more minute and take it outside, Lucy is scared." Gray said softly. "I know how you feel Natsu, but Lucy wasn't hurt as physically as she was mentally so she needs time to think, let master deal with this."

"N-n-no... Please, I'll do anything! I-I d-don't want t-to be excom-m-municated!" Levy stammered out. "GAJEEL! ONEGAI, p-please..."

"I had to answer Lucy's prayers as she brutally beat up. I managed to save her, she would have died anyways if you had took it any further. Her tongue had been partially cut off! There are veins in your tongue, if you cut them you die!" Gray raised his voice. "Lucy was hurt when you broke off your friendship, out of pure jealousy. Then you took it to the next level, spreading false rumours about her, then when she didn't break completely, you send someone to attack her and beat the life out of her."

"Gray..." I murmured softly. "Nii-chan..."

"Lucy... How are you?" Gray asked me worriedly.

"Thank you... I... Thank you..." I managed to say with my swollen and maimed tongue.

"Why were you there in the first place Lucy?" Gray asked me concerned.

"Ferz asked me... Meet him there... Break up... Maybe Levy's orders... Don't know..." I breathed out.

"That cowardly-" Gray cut off his speech when he looked at me. "You deserve better, Lucy, I know a certain fire dragon slayer in this guild kind of has a thing for you, give him a chance maybe? After all, he's been there with you the whole the time, hasn't he?"

I blushed, Natsu had a thing for me? I thought he liked someone else, I was elated. My lips quirked upwards in a soft smile.

"Yeah... Maybe... I love... You... Gray-nii... Thank you... For looking after me... Big brother." I said to him, with heartfelt emotion.

"And I you, little sister." He planted a kiss on my forehead, just like I imagined a big brother would. "Here are your keys. Now get some sleep before mommy Mira comes and scolds you for not resting."

I smiled softly, hugging the keys to my chest, I was lucky to have such a wonderful big brother. I drifted off to sleep with these happy thoughts in my mind.

* * *

**Dedicated to Prettyflower34. :) hope you enjoyed it.**

**Best wishes,**

**XxKalypsoxX**


End file.
